


Holiday Traditions

by amaresu



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holidays spent with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Traditions

“Hurry up!” Amanda yelled from the couch as he walked through the door. MacLeod was already there, stealing one end of the couch. Amanda had the other, leaving the middle for him.

Methos scowled at them as he dropped the shopping bag on the table. “I get the beer and snacks and to show your gratitude you leave me stuck in the middle?”

“It was your turn to buy.” MacLeod said, without sympathy, as he reached into the bag for a beer and the bag of Cheetos. “Stop complaining and sit down, the movie's going to start.”

Amanda reached over and grabbed his arm, forcing him to sit. Once he was sitting she promptly put her feet in his lap and turned up the volume of the TV. Giving up his grumbling Methos grabbed a beer for himself and leaned back into the couch. “You know they do have these on dvd nowadays.”

“Shush.” Amanda accompanied the admonishment with a kick to his thigh. “Rudolph is starting.”

He would have argued more, but he liked Rudolph. MacLeod grinned at him and held out the bag. Taking a handful of Cheetos Methos settled down for a night of Christmas movie watching. Charlie Brown was on next and it always made Amanda angry.


End file.
